Crash and Burn
by HP fan not the sauce the book
Summary: The war is over. So many people died. So newly appointed Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt decides that the old marriage law should be reinstated. Witches and Wizards everywhere protest, but the law is final. Will Fred and Hermione make it work? Or will it crash and burn? Fred isn't dead!
1. Chapter 1

**CRASH AND BURN**

_The war is over. So many people died. So newly appointed Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt decides that the old marriage law should be reinstated. Witches and Wizards everywhere protest, but the law is final. Will Fred and Hermione make it work? Or will it __**crash and burn**__? (Fred isn't dead!)_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Mrs. Granger,

As heard of the magical marriages department I would like to inform you of a new law that was passed this morning. All witches and Wizards between the ages of 18 and 30 must marry the chosen companion the ministry choses. You must also have 3 children in the next 4 years. Weddings must be in the next 3 months.

Your chosen spouse is: **FRED WEASLEY**

Thank you for your time,

Melanie Melankopf

Head of the Department of magical Marriages

As I looked up I heard Mr. Weasley say that we should take turns to announce our partners. " Bill is already married, and Charlie does not have to because he lives in Romania, So then George who did you get?" "My girlfriend Alicia Spinnet" he grinned. "Fred?" Mr. Weasley questioned, "H..H… Hermione…"Fred Stuttered whilst staring at me. I swear EVERY single persons jaw dropped at that moment. "Yeah so Ron! Who'd you get?" I gabbled "Pansy Parkinson" he said with a small smile on his face. Ever since the war Pansy and me have been really good friends and we hang out with Ron and Harry all the time because we are flat mates and I already suspected they liked each other. She was here with me as well; I could see she was staring at Ron with her mouth wide open. "Keep your mouth open any longer and you will catch flies" I joked as everyone shut there mouths. "Did you just JOKE Granger? Or am I seeing things? I am rubbing off on you already!" he exclaimed in a laughing tone. " ME, joking? You must be seeing things love!" I said as I winked at him. OMG did I just FLIRT with Fred Weasley? "Anyways Harry would did you get?" I said quickly so that the attention would go off me, cuz I hate attention. " I got Ginny" he says quietly with the biggest grin on his face. He quickly gets down on one knee and says, "Gin, this law is shit but I do love you and I was wondering if you would marry me?" "YES" she squeals while knocking him to his feet and snogging the hell out of him while the rest of the Weasley men glare at him and Mrs. Weasley sobs into a hankie.


	2. Chapter 2

Crash and Burn Chapter 2

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hermione made her way to the floo after saying goodnight to everyone. Once she got home she sat down and cried and cried and cried. You see Last Year Hermione and Fred had been dating, they had even moved in together and the day before he had preposed. One day she came home to Fred in a bed with another girl snogging. They had a huge argument and Hermione moved back to her old flat and ignored the whole Weasley family. She was depressed for months and now she had just got herself back to normal and talking to the Weasleys. "Why?" she thought "why, why, why?" she screamed as tears poured down her face like a waterfall. And slowly she cried her self to sleep.

_Flash Back_

"Fred, I am home!" Hermione called and she put her keys in the dish by the door. No answer. "Fred?" she said quietly incase something bad had happened. "Fred are you there?" Still no answer. Hermione decided to check the bedroom and ensuite in case he was in the shower. Hermione Walked to the door and entered. Hermione gasped as she looked at Fred and Lavender Brown ( Dean Thomas' current girlfriend) Snogging on her and Fred's Bed. Hermione eyes welled up with tears at seeing one of her supposed Best Friends and her Fiancé Kissing. "FREDRICK WEASLEY WE ARE DONE. YOU BACK STABBING CHEATER! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she screamed as Fred stared at her with regret in his eyes. "Goodbye" she whispered as she ran to the Fireplace and Called the Burrow. She vaguely remembered him calling her name but before she could answer she arrived at the Burrow and straight into the middle of the Family Dinner Fred and Hermione had decided to miss. Everyone stared at her while she said " Fred cheated on me with Lavender Brown". Then everyone started to hug her. And she passed out.

End Flash Back

"Hermione! Come On! We are going to be late!" Ginny screeched at Hermione to wake her up from her restless sleep. "Mum wants us at the Burrow to discuss Weddings! I am SO Excited! Aren't you? I am getting married, to Harry Potter in 2 months!" I was starting to get a headache so I screamed " GINNY, shut up! I have to get married to your brother who I went out with a year ago and also cheated on me and made me depressed so please just shut it!" Ginny grimaced and said, "Please get ready fairly quickly. I want to go wedding dress shopping soon". "Of course Ginny" I sighed quietly as I went to go get ready for a long, long day.


End file.
